


Replacements

by Mr_B0n3s



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Closeted Character, Coping, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, George Needs a Hug, Insomnia, Kinoko Kingdom on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Spring, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_B0n3s/pseuds/Mr_B0n3s
Summary: George was hurt by someone close to him, and he copes by replacing that person with an identical god-like copy ;)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Kudos: 47





	Replacements

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I've been craving DreamXD and Gogy angsT, and this is the only way to get what I want. Enjoy! ;P

He was a _god _, all floating, and silk, and clouds, and eyes. He was all-seeing, a masterful creation from the stars itself, sent to protect, to defend. His words were like stardust hanging in the air, and there was an echo that followed him, even when he didn’t speak. To be near him felt like the weight of the ocean, this mass of heavy, crashing water, darkness, and life. The depth of his being was incomparable to what George had ever known. His presence was like a physical density in his mind. With a click of his fingers, the god could have someone dead, and to have someone like that on his side… it made George feel _powerful _. It reminded him of someone that he used to know…____

____George finished weaving the flower crown and plopped it on the deity’s head._ _ _ _

____“There. Now we can be matching!” He said as he gestured to his own mushroom crown._ _ _ _

____Dream XD lifted a clawed hand and felt the crown upon his head, inspecting the yellow and pink blossoms George used to make it. He let out a short giggle, amused by this mortal’s antics._ _ _ _

____It was a bright spring day in Kinoko Kingdom. Flowers swayed gently in the wind, and the grass was young and soft, perfect to lay down in. George closed his eyes gently behind his goggles, his arms folded behind his head as he let himself soak up the sunlight through his pale skin. It had been so long since they’d had true warm weather and he’d spent the last five months wearing exclusively sweaters and padded armor. It felt nice to not have so much weighing him down._ _ _ _

____Dream XD leaned down from where he was sitting, taking in the features of George’s face; the lightest smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, his soft pink lips, his hair dark and wavy. He looked like a cherub, all bright softness and no edges. But XD knew better than to assume that was how he truly was. He’d seen the likes of war, fought by his friends’ sides, and was abandoned, more than once. In his mind's eye, he could see the pain he was truly in. The reasons why he sleeps all day, how he avoids his friends most of the week. It churns something inside of him. In the midst of the creation of the world, he was sent to protect the End, to keep the timeline in check. As long as everything is as it should be, then he has no reason to keep visiting this earth. But he drags himself back all the time, just to see _him _.___ _ _ _

______“Hey, Dream…?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And _that _was probably the one thing that drove XD _crazy _, was the comparison between him and the masked man who was sat rotting in prison. They may have shared a name, mask, and the color green, but the man who goes by “Dream” was farther from any god he could _imagine _. He was more demon than man, and his acts of tyranny proved just that. But it was all while hating Dream that XD knew why George called him that. He was his _”replacement” _, an identical character to fill the void Dream had left in Georges heart when he was sent to prison, and probably even longer before that._________ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes, George?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How long do you think you’ll be staying? I know last time you were here, it was only for a day, but do you think you could go longer…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hmm. Maybe. It depends on if I’m needed for anything. Time doesn’t quite work for me like it does for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, you’ve told me…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________George’s heart ached in his chest. He’d tried, he’d _been _trying so hard to forget what he was like. His stupid white mask, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, how George was the only person who ever got to see those freckles or emerald eyes. How when he took off his gloves, or his hoodie, it was for _him _. It was a feeling of being worshipped that George swore he never got used to. Guess that feeling kind of wore off in the end. What hurt so much about the way it is now, is that he won’t ever get to know what they were, how they could define their relationship. When teased by his friends about it, he always brushed it off with an annoyed blush, saying they were friends, while Dream sat laughing his ass off. But sometimes, in the evenings, they became something else… when the look in Dream’s eyes turned hazy with fire and static moved through the air as natural as wind. After those nights, he would always wake up in Dream’s arms warm and safe. They’d never talked about it, not once. They would get up, get dressed, and leave each other’s company without saying anything. It was never awkward or unnatural, and usually within the hour, they would go back to joking around and being friends._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Then, there were times later, before Dream went fully crazy, before he even exiled Tommy, George could see the ways he was changing. Dream would spend days sharpening his sword, or adding different enchantments to his netherite armor. Sometimes he spent so long mining that George would go _weeks _at a time without seeing him at all. When he finally emerged from the caves, his mind was only set on one thing, and it wasn’t sleeping. He was _tameless _, like a trapped animal. When he tracked down George, he would take and take and _take _. The way that he got when he would kiss him, or hold him, none of it had to do with softness or affection. He was all primal instincts and had no mind to even think about how George felt. He would wake up cold and alone, with bruises and aching bones, no longer held by a pair of strong, tanned arms._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He stopped feeling safe around Dream long before he was kicked off the throne. The distance he put between himself and Dream was palpable and didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. When Dream was finally put in prison, the feeling that flooded through him was not entirely relief, like more a healing bruise, than a breath of fresh air. It was a feeling that had been building for a long time. The time bomb went off and it didn’t explode, it dripped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________After that, time didn’t exactly move the way he needed it to. He spent a lot of time sinking through himself, consumed by thoughts and feelings that he promised himself he’d never let see the light of day. Days started bleeding together and he found himself awake in the middle of the night more and more. When Sapnap and Karl invited him to start Kinoko Kingdom with them, it wasn’t out of an actual desire to have him there, but more out of pity. Sapnap was better at hiding the worried looks underneath casual smiles and joking remarks, but George could feel the concern wafting off of Karl in waves. He couldn’t blame him though, it was just the way he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What’s on your mind, George?” XD asked suddenly. The atmosphere had lulled for long enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Oh nothing, just thinking about someone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Who is it?” XD didn’t need to ask, but he did anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“A friend… I can’t really see him anymore, though.” George rolled the other way, the grass leaving an imprint where he laid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I understand,” XD said quietly. He lifted a massive hand and placed it gingerly on his shoulder, George’s fingers coming up to gently brush against XD’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The wind blew softly, and the world hummed. Life continued onward despite many losses. XD knew this concept well, but humans had a harder time with it. He wished he could be what George needed. The scorch marks of Dream’s lost presence were left in a place not well healed, but easily covered up. If he couldn’t be what Dream once was for him, he could be the second best thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I could make it better, you know.” XD said suddenly, “I could have the world freeze and remake itself for you. I could give you anything you want.” In the palm of his hand a diamond appeared from thin air, warping itself into a potion, then a netherite ingot, then a nether star, before disappearing into the void again. “You could let me be your everything, and forget about all who have wronged you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________George’s heart seized in his chest. He’d been told that once before in a similar voice, he’d known how it was to have everything. He used to put up obsidian walls for him, start wars, and burn down palaces. He would take the world for George, but it never meant anything in the end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Please…” tears burned his eyes, “Don’t. I don’t want it. Not again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What do you want then?” XD whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I-I don’t know.” And he stared into the white mask that reminded him so strongly of Dream, and the kindness that once was there. “I think I want… I need time... a-and a hug,” he said with a blush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I can do that.” And he brought his cloaked arms around him, the feeling too alike to early mornings and warm blankets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________George took in a shaky breath and held it, pressing his face into XD’s shoulder so as to not cry out loud. If a few tears escaped and soaked into the silky material, XD didn’t say anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Things would get better. They had to get better. One step at a time, he would realize his own self-worth, and would have no attachments to people who proved him otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
